


Moniker

by mikeymagee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Black Character(s), Gen, Introspection, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Turner, and Bronze Tiger...what's in a name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moniker

What Ben loved most about his name sake, Bronze Tiger, wasn’t that it was a tough sounding moniker, or something nice to say at the end of a bloody battle. True, it did sit nicely on the tongue of a terrified enemy, and rip into a person’s ears like the claws of a mountain lion.

He loved that it was _his_ name. It was the thing he called himself when the moon hung high over head, and the grass was beginning to cool beneath his feet. It was the name he had gifted himself, the title he had readily accepted, and wore on his back like a sword. It protected him. Gave him something to strive for.

Bronze Tiger hid the scars that Ben Turner carried around in his soul. Bronze Tiger could never be hurt. Bronze Tiger could never be weak. Bronze Tiger could take on the entire Justice League, and still find reason to smile.

But Ben Turner was just a man.

What Ben loved most about the name Bronze Tiger…was that he could hide behind it, and no one would question why.


End file.
